deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Doomsday
Doomsday is a supervillain from DC Comics. He appeared in the 69th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Hulk VS Doomsday, where he fought against The Hulk from Marvel Comics. History Originally known as "The Ultimate", Doomsday was born in prehistoric times on Krypton, long before the humanoid Kryptonian race gained dominance. In a cruel experiment involving evolution, intended to create the perfect living being, the alien scientist Bertron released a humanoid infant onto the surface of the planet, where he was promptly killed by the harsh environment. The baby's remains were collected and used to clone a stronger version over and over for decades as a form of accelerated natural evolution. The agony of these repeated deaths was recorded in his genes, driving the creature to hate all life. The Ultimate escaped Krypton via a ship that regularly arrived to deliver supplies to Bertron (who had wanted little contact with the planet's natives) and went on a killing spree across several planets. Later known as the "Doomsday," he mysteriously bashed his way out of a metallic holding cell miles underground, dug his way up, and began senselessly killing and destroying everything he saw. Doomsday landed on Earth to kill everyone in Metropolis and in the process, killed one of the most iconic heroes of all time, Superman in an intense battle to the death. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Classified "The Ultimate Lifeform" * Height: 8'10'' | 269 cm * Weight: 914 lbs | 415 kg * Created through rapidly-accelerated evolution * Once temporarily gained sentience * Huggability level: Cactus Powers & Abilities * Immense strength * Superhuman durability * Rapid healing factor * Quickly adapts to his foe's attacks * If killed, will revive immune to cause of death Feats * Survived Darkseid's Omega Beams * Battled Gogs for 100 nonstop years * Survived a one million nuke equivalent explosion * Defeated the Justice League * Can tunnel through the center of the Earth * Defeated the Green Lanterns & Darkseid * "Killed" Superman Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie Doomsday makes a small cameo alongside The Hulk and Doctor Strange during Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, after Deadpool and Pinkie Pie entered YouTube, as they can be seen in the thumbnail for the second episode of DEATH BATTLE! Cast "Hulk & Doomsday Get Strange". DBX Doomsday appeared as a combatant on ''DBX'', where he fought Broly from the Dragon Ball Z anime and won. Gallery 15655.png|3D Model used in DEATH BATTLE! Doomsday (Sprite).gif|Sprite used in DBX Doomsday_005.jpg|Doomsday battling Superman Doomsday surviving Darkseid's omega beam .jpeg|Doomsday surviving Darkseid's Omega Beam DC Comics - Doomsday as Drumsday.png|Doomsday as Drumsday as seen in the Death Battle Bloopers - Ken VS Terry & Hulk VS Doomsday Trivia *Doomsday is the ninth DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash and The Joker, and with the next 12 being Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Lobo, Static and Black Canary. **He is the seventh DC character to fight against a Marvel character, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash and with the next nine being Bane, Batman Beyond, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Lobo and Static. **He is the fourth DC villain to appear, after Deathstroke, Lex Luthor and The Joker and with the next two being Bane and Darkseid. **He is the third Superman character to appear, after Superman and Lex Luthor, and with the next one being Darkseid. **He is the fifth DC combatant to win, after Superman, Batman, The Flash and The Joker, and with the next ten being Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Static and Black Canary. ***He is the third DC combatant to defeat a Marvel combatant, after Batman and The Flash, and with the next eight being Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam and Static. *Doomsday is the second antagonist to kill a protagonist, after The Joker. **He is also the first villain to defeat a hero in the series and so far the only one to do so. *Doomsday's model comes from the 2013 fighting game, Injustice: Gods Among Us. *Doomsday is the fifth winner to roar in victory, after Blastoise, Godzilla, Goliath and Donkey Kong, and with the next one being Mechagodzilla. *Statistically, he's the most resilient combatants, as anything that kills him before won't work on him again and being adaptive to anything he encounters. References * Doomsday on Wikipedia Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Villains Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Male Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Monster Category:Supervillains Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Poison Users Category:Aliens Category:DBX Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:DBX Victor Category:Old Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with cameo appearances